


Friday Night Feeling

by OliYikes



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Bring Me The Horizon - Freeform, F/M, Sexy Times, Too much alcohol, don broco - Freeform, dumb british gay boys, i dunno how to tag i dont use ao3 help, pvris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliYikes/pseuds/OliYikes
Summary: The alt bands meet up and have a sesh. Alternatively, Matt and Max get drunk and get it on ;)
Relationships: Matt Barnes/Max Helyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Friday Night Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time uploading on ao3 but this oneshot is on wattpad under the same name, enjoy!

Max's POV

"What do you mean you don't like Limp Bizkit?" I exclaimed, mouth wide open. Matt just shrugged. "They never really interested me, I guess," he replied. We were all at Lynn's house getting pissed on vodka and Capri Suns. "God Matt, you're so uncultured," Alex slurred, leaning against Lynn who was less than impressed. We all laughed. You Me At Six, PVRIS and Don Broco were here. "Just shut up and kiss already," Rob sighed, taking a sip of his Capri Sun. Alex and Lynn stared at each other. "Alex if you even think of getting your lips near me I will throw you out," Lynn threatened, raising a hand to smack Alex round the face in case. Alex just giggled before flopping backwards, clearly passed out. Si walked through the front door, carrying bags. "Kebaaaab," Dan whined, making grabby hands at the bags. Josh pulled him back by his necklace, almost choking him. "Be patient, babe," he mumbled, placing kisses to his neck. Dan relaxed back into Josh's arms, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Donnelly grabbed his and Rob's kebabs before waltzing back to Rob. "We have grub, finally," Matt said, stuffing his face with salad. I just rolled my eyes at my ridiculously greedy boyfriend. I started eating mine, relishing every mouthful because at some point it's probably gonna come back up. A lot of vodka has been consumed. 6 litre bottles to be exact. We were all severely drunk, some worse than others. Chris was sat in the corner, letting Brian French braid his hair. Si and Tom were eating kebab and giggling over nothing, Rob and Donnelly were seeing who could down a Capri Sun the quickest. Lynn was trying to eat her chicken wrap, Alex however was pestering her, trying to steal bits of chicken, to which Lynn would hiss at him. Me and Matt were just minding our own business, eating. As I had my last mouthful, the front door swung open. "Who in the fuck is that?" Lynn yelled.

The one and only, Oliver Scott Sykes. "Oli what the fuck are you doing here?" We collectively asked. He held up 4 bottles of wine. "Aye, I got more though," he said, stepping out the way to let the rest of Bring Me flood in. They also had various alcoholic drinks. "Time to get fucking smashed!" Matt cheered. I frowned, knowing that my boyfriend will regret it in the morning. Bring Me sat down in their respected couples, Lee sat with Si and Tom. Jordan and Oli sat on each other, stealing each other's saliva. Nicholls and Vegan were next to each other sharing a bottle of Pinot. "And they say romance is dead," Tom said, laughing softly. Nicholls just flipped him off, before laying his head on Vegan's lap. "Maaaax," Matt whined, crawling over to me. I looked at him as I laid back on my elbows. His breath stunk of vodka but I didn't care. "Horny?" I asked, flashing my signature smirk. He nodded, climbing on top of me. "You're gonna have to wait until we get home, baby," I whispered to him. He pouted. I just rolled my eyes. I look back up to see Dan with his head in a vase. "Dan for fuck sake I said not too much!" Josh complained, rubbing his boyfriend's back. I saw Matt out the corner of my eye, slowly working his hand down his body. I grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards me. "Don't you think of touching yourself, or I won't ride you," I warned. He just slumped, letting out a loud sigh. Lynn looked over. "Is he tired?" she asked. I nodded, laying his head in my lap. "It's time we headed home, thanks for having us," I said to Lynn. She smiled at us sweetly. We got out the door, quickly legging it to my car. I didn't drink tonight so I could care for Matt, so I can safely drive. I got him in the car, running round to the other side so we could get home faster. I started the car, pulling out of Lynn's drive and whizzing home.

I pulled up outside our house, jumping out the car and unlocking the front door. Matt came stumbling behind me. I pulled him through, slamming the door and pinning him to it. Our lips immediately locked, a quiet, sexual mess of our tongues colliding and heavy breathing. I pulled away, smirking at him. "Bedroom." we both said at the same time. We ran up the stairs, trying not to trip. As we got into our room, Matt grabbed me by the arms and threw me on our bed. I looked up at him, faux innocence in my eyes. He looked me up and down like a lion would to its prey. I felt vulnerable, and I fucking loved it. I took my shirt off slowly, trying to tease him. He frowned while taking off his own clothes. He pushed me back down on the bed, straddling my hips. He leant down and kissed me again. I grabbed hold of his hair, pulling him closer to me. He ground his hips against mine, creating the friction we both needed so badly. "Fuck me, Matt," I moaned, caressing his face with my hands. He nodded, sitting up and going to look for supplies. I sat up. "I want it raw." He looked at me and shrugged, before taking his jeans and shoes off. I took the rest of my clothes off, only leaving my boxers on. He came back over to me, grabbing my jaw with his hand rather harshly. "Use me like your toy, Matt. I know you want to," I taunted. He slapped me round the face, making me gasp. He pulled his boxers down, revealing his dick. My mouth was already watering. "You're not sucking it, nice try," he laughed. I whined. He pushed me back down before rolling me over onto my front. I propped my ass up for him, wiggling it to tease him. A sharp pain shook through me as he spanked me. He leant down my back, his length between my cheeks. I felt him throbbing, begging him to enter me.

He gripped my hips and lined himself up, pushing in with a low groan. I gripped the sheets, covering my face to suppress a moan. He started to hammer into me. "Oh my god Matt, fuck me harder," I moaned out, feeling his navel collide against my ass with every thrust of his hips. I felt his hand run down my back before grabbing my hair. He pulled me so my back was against his chest, still fucking me hard. His lips attached to my neck, sucking dark hickeys onto it. I threw my head back against his shoulder, crying out in pleasure. "You gonna cum then?" he growled in my ear. I nodded erratically. He thrusted in a few more times until I came all over myself and the bed, letting out a bloodcurdling scream. He let go of my hair, watching me drop to the bed. He was still fucking into me, until he pulled out. He flipped me over and sat me up. "I'm gonna cum on that pretty face of yours," he panted, grabbing hold of his length and jacking off. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, waiting for the salty surprise. He let out a loud groan as he came, the warm ribbons hitting my face and in my mouth. I opened my eyes and licked the cum off my lips. I looked up at him, grinning. He smiled back, looking rather smug at his work. "You look like a masterpiece," he said, grabbing his phone and taking a picture of my cum drunk face, smothered in his cum and sweat. I went into the bathroom and washed my face off. He had managed to change the sheet on the bed by the time I had finished, so I could just flop into bed and sleep. I came back out the bathroom and got some boxers on. He whistled at me when I bent down. "Shut up," I joked. He got into bed, holding out his arms. I got in next to him. He wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me close to him. "I love you Matt," I whispered, affectionately rubbing my hand up his arm. He pressed kisses to the back of my neck, mumbling an 'I love you' back before falling asleep. His soft snores pulled me into a deep slumber too.

I woke up in the morning, my ass killing me. That's how I knew I had a good night. Matt was still asleep, hugging his pillow. I grabbed my phone to see a text from Lynn.

Gerdy Gunnulfsen: I know you two went home to fuck

Me: yeah and what?

Gerdy Gunnulfsen; nothing, hope you enjoy the achy asshole ;)

I just rolled my eyes at her before setting my phone back down. Matt stirred a little, trying to find me in bed. I wriggled back into his arms, making him relax again. I rested my forehead against his shoulder before falling back asleep in my sweet boyfriend's arms.


End file.
